At The End Of The Rainbow
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: It started as an activity in class and ended like the biggest revelation of Tsuna's life, her Guardians and tutor started suspecting of her, they knew that their sky was hiding something, and something very important, but they didn't expected something like this, something so... so... unbelievable, and yet, it was true, there was no mistake... *full summary inside* Fem27/Italy
1. Japan

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ! Also, Tsuna and North Italy are the same person so this is also a Fem Italy fic.**

**If you are a little lost: This is after the Inheritance Arc but before the Arcobaleno Arc**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and KHR! are not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **It started as an activity in class and ended like the biggest revelation of Tsuna's life, her Guardians and tutor started suspecting of her, they knew that their sky was hiding something, and something very important, but they didn't expected something like this, something so... so... unbelievable, and yet, it was true, there was no mistake. How will Tsuna's guardians cope with the true? with her true self? and how much will the countries recognize the new North Italy when she finally return home?

**Pairing:** All27 _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Tsuna's overload of cuteness!

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 10-15-13**

* * *

**Japan**

**_- Honda Kiku -_**

**_(My Dear Protector And Friend)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called the small brunette that was sitting besides him when he noticed her attention drifting away.

"H-hai?" she stammered nervously, her voice was soft and sweet.

"Are you okay Juudaime?" asked the silver haired guy with glasses sitting in front of them "you look a little pale" he asked,concerned of the brunette's health.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired" the girl tried to reassure her two overprotective friends.

"But..." neither of the guys were convinced, but didn't pushed the subject, their little friend, and girl they were secretly in love since a while now, had been acting strange since a couple of weeks ago, one day she suddenly arrived home a little after midnight looking extremely pale and was burning in fever, that day they had a meeting and when the brunette didn't arrived at the time they had agreed, all of her friends including her tutor started worrying, they searched everywhere, but no luck whatsoever, it was as if she had just... vanished, poof! they were extremely relieved when she arrived to her home later that day, but when they saw her like that, pale and very sick they concluded that something must had happened to her on her way home, but no matter how many times they asked her or how much Reborn threatened her, she wouldn't talk, not even a peep, but that wasn't the worst of all, oh no! she suddenly started disappearing for hours without telling them a word and appearing hours later, almost at midnight with high fevers and very pale and she still refused to tell them what was wrong.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" said people were snapped out of their thoughts and quickly reverted their attention to their little angel.

"Yeah?" Yamamoto asked a little confused.

"Are you okay? you look a little distracted, do you want us to stop now? we still have time before we have to turn in this project" the girl, Sawada Tsunayume offered with a soft smile playing on her lips making both males blush slightly.

"N-no, I'm fine, I-I was just thinking about this math problem, it looks a little difficult" it wasn't entirely a lie, he was having problems with that problem but he wasn't thinking about that, thankfully, the brunette's Hyper Intuition didn't pick the lie andopted for explaining the problem slowly and carefully to get friend.

Meanwhile a man in military Japanese clothes was watching the scene from a building a little far from the brunettes house, his face was blank, no emotion was shown.

"Its almost time" the man whispered "what are you going to do? you can't live like this forever" a small frown appeared in his face and his face showed sadness, after all this time she would need to go back, he knew it, she knew it...

They didn't have much time left.

_"You need to hurry"_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I shuddered when I heard words earning odd looks from my friends that were soon replaced by worried ones.

"Tsuna are you okay?" asked Yamamoto, his eyes looking frantically for any sign of sickness on my persona.

"Juudaime! do you feel sick? should I call Shamal? how many fingers do you see? do I need to call an ambulance?" Gokudera-kun asked checking my temperature and flailing his arms around.

"I'm fine guys it was just..." what should I tell them?

"Just...?" Yamamoto trailed with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I think something big is going to happen..." I mumbled under my breath hoping they didn't heard me, my eyes cast down. Unfortunately for me, luck never is on my side.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamamoto wide eyed.

"Not sure..." I said biting my bottom lip. Okay, that's a total lie, I do know, but I wasn't going to tell them, the less they knew the better.

"I'll go get Reborn-san!" Gokudera-kun announced running out of the room at light speed making me sweat drop a little.

"I'll get the rest of the guys!" Yamamoto said before he too ran out of my room and then house as if the devil himself was trying to catch him.

"W-wait!" but it was too late, they were long gone. I sighed tiredly and massaged my temples hoping that the incoming headache disappeared.

"You will have to tell them soon" a male and polite voice said from behind me, I didn't bothered turning around, I knew exactly who it was.

"I know, I just... I wish I had more time..." I felt me head being caressed lovingly and I leaned to the touch, it felt nice, it reminded me of better and simpler times.

"I know, but we both knew this moment was going to come sooner or later, you knew you would have to leave all of this" he said with a motion if his hand trying to refer to my whole life, I nodded, it was true after all.

"I just wish it was later but... at the same time I don't, they would had suffered more if that was the case"

"It's okay Feli" Japan tried to reassure me, but I knew he was hurting as much as I was. I knew he wanted me to have a normal life, away from all the pain and suffering we were meant to go through.

"Everything is ready?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, in a few days Federico will be back in Italy to make his presence known and you will be replaced as the Vongola Decimo" my heart tugged painfully at that, but this was necessary, I never wanted to be Vongola Decimo because I knew this would happen.

"Are you sure he won't say a word?" Japan nodded.

"Yes, he also asked me to tell you that he is thankful for everything you did to keep him alive" yeah, sure.

"Everyone else would gave done the same" I shrugged.

"No Feli, they wouldn't, you gave up everything to keep him alive, including years you could have spent with the Vongola" I grimaced at the memory, it was true but I also did it because I wanted the Vongola to have a heir when I was gone_ (I wasn't going to get pregnant at this age, I'm only fifteen for Christ sake!)._

"I didn't-"

"Felicia" I twisted my neck to the side and we ended face to face "even if it was for your own plan to work perfectly what you did was something someone else wouldn't have, you hate been looking out for the Vongola even when it wasn't your job, for many years you kept your promise to Giotto and even now you keep looking out for them" he told me, his black eyes piercing my soul with the intensity of his stare "it's time to let go" but I didn't wanted to let go, the were important to me, 400 years ago and even now. They were a part of myself.

"Kiku-" he stopped putting his fingertips on my lips.

"Shh, I have to go now, your friends and tutor are on their way" he said before leaning to me and kissing my forehead "whatever happens I'm here for you Feli, I will always be here for you" and with that he disappeared.

I was left alone in my small room, a room I had some too see as mine just as this house became my home and Sawada Nana became the mother I never had.

The time for me to disappear is getting more and more closer and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

_And I hate it._

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. How Everything Started

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a lovely chapter with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ! Also, Tsuna and North Italy are the same person so this is also a Fem Italy fic.**

**If you are a little lost: This is after the Inheritance Arc but before the Arcobaleno Arc**

**Rated M because because of _possible_ future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and KHR! are not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **It started as an activity in class and ended like the biggest revelation of Tsuna's life, her Guardians and tutor started suspecting of her, they knew that their sky was hiding something, and something very important, but they didn't expected something like this, something so... so... unbelievable, and yet, it was true, there was no mistake. How will Tsuna's guardians cope with the true? with her true self? and how much will the countries recognize the new North Italy when she finally return home?

**Pairing:** All27 _(for now) _mentions of Germany X Tsuna/N. Italy, Germany X S. Italy, Germany X France, Spain X S. Italy and a little little tiny bit of Spain X Tsuna/N. Italy.

**Warnings:** FemTsuna/N. Italy, FemS. Italy, FemFrance, mentions of cheating.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 11-11-13**

* * *

**How Everything Started**

**_- We Don't Have Much Time Left -_**

**_(What Happened To Her?)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Felicia" I twisted my neck to the side and we ended face to face "even if it was for your own plan to work perfectly what you did was something someone else wouldn't have, you hate been looking out for the Vongola even when it wasn't your job, for many years you kept your promise to Giotto and even now you keep looking out for them" he told me, his black eyes piercing my soul with the intensity of his stare "it's time to let go" but I didn't wanted to let go, the were important to me, 400 years ago and even now. They were a part of myself.

"Kiku-" he stopped putting his fingertips on my lips.

"Shh, I have to go now, your friends and tutor are on their way" he said before leaning to me and kissing my forehead "whatever happens I'm here for you Feli, I will always be here for you" and with that he disappeared.

I was left alone in my small room, a room I had some too see as mine just as this house became my home and Sawada Nana became the mother I never had.

The time for me to disappear is getting more and more closer and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

_And I hate it._

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Tears were streaming down my face, I knew I had to clean them before Reborn and the guys came back but I couldn't find it in myself to do so, I needed to pour my soul out and the only way I knew how to do it was crying, the guys must be suspecting something was up already. Its all that activity's fault, if only I had had more control... if only... if only I hadn't acted like that in front of them then...

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Please everyone take a piece of paper from the bowl and return to your seats quietly, you CAN'T change your team" the teacher ordered and we did just as she said, I really liked her, she was a nice person but strict if it was needed._

_I waited for everyone to finish before me and my friends stood up from our seat and took a piece of paper for ourselves. Unwrapping the paper I found myself snorting in amusement, in the middle of the paper was an Italian flag with the word 'Italy' printed on the bottom, ahhh the irony..._

_"Today as well as the following two or three weeks we will be doing an activity involving World Wold I" the teacher explained "each one of you have a piece of paper that tells you which nation you will be representing, the point of all this is 'recreating' the events of the War" she explained slowly and Hana raised her hand._

_"Sensei, why are we doing this if we already know what is going to be the outcome of everything?" she asked and I nodded mutely in agreement, what was the point of doing this?_

_"That's because we are not following what happened in reality Kurokawa-san, we are going to do our own version of the War" she answered calmly "well then, everyone please reunite with your teammates!" she ordered clapping her hands in excitement._

_Once again I stood up from my seat ad started looking for my teammates._

_"Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun called from behind me and I turned around and saw him walking towards me along with Yamamoto-kun, Chrome and Enma, everyone but him ad Adelheid had returned to Shimon "what is your nation Juudaime?" he asked me eagerly._

_"Uhmm... Italy" I sweat dropped when I thought I saw a wagging tail._

_"WHAT!?"he cried "this is unacceptable! as Juudaime's right-hand man I should in her same team!" he proclaimed._

_"Maa maa Gokudera" Yamamoto-kun tried to calm him down "it's just a silly activity"_

_"That's right Gokudera-kun, don't worry about it, just try you best ne?" I asked him with a small smile and he blushed a little, was he getting a fever?_

_"O-okay, if Juudaime says so..." he muttered under him breath making me smile a little more._

_"Anyway, which nation are you guys?" I asked them._

_"I'm Japan haha" Yamamoto-kun laughed merrily._

_"M-me too" Chrome stuttered shyly._

_"I-I'm Russia" Enma stuttered shyly and I smiled at them, they all were nations I liked very much thank goodness..._

_"I'm Germany Juudaime!" my blood froze at Gokudera's words, Germany... Germany..._

_"Ha... ha..." I managed to get out still a little dazed._

_"Tsuna?" I heard Yamamoto-kun calling me._

_"Tsuna-chan?" Enma rested the palm of his hand on my shoulder but I remained frozen, still trying to process what was happening._

_"Bossu? are you okay?" Chrome asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts._

_"Y-yeah, j-just a little s-surprised, that's all" I smiled weakly at her._

_"A-are you sure bossu?" she asked worriedly and I nodded a little stiffly._

_"Yeah sorry, it's just... I don't really like Germany" I admitted, feeling my heart constricting a little on my chest._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Gokudera-kun cried in anguish falling to his knees "I shall change teams then!" _

_"I't okay Gokudera-kun" I tried calming him down "I do like you, I just don't like Germany" I said with a weak smile "it has nothing to do with you" _

_"B-but..."_

_"Everything okay in here?" Amaya-sensei asked us._

_"Yes, sensei, just a little misunderstanding nothing more" I reassure her._

_"Okay then" and she left._

_"Go with your teammates guys, good luck by the way" I told them with a nod as I went over where Kyoko-chan was, my HI told me she was part of Italy too._

* * *

_I walked towards my house alone summed in my thoughts. My friends all had things to do and were busy. My train of thoughts were in today's activity but they suddenly started going south and ended up in my memories of sixteen years ago when I was still North Italy, it still hurt to think about those times but I knew I would have to face Germany and my sister soon. They both had betrayed me in the worst way possible, me and Antonio -or Spain- we had loved them deeply and they ended up hurting us like no one else before. I wondered what had happened to him, I remembering offering Antonio to escape with me but he never gave me an answer. I knew he wanted to stay besides Romane's side, he loved her too much to not forgive her._

_And Germany, my beloved Germany... no, he's not mine anymore... I would have been able to forgive him if he had told me what he and my sister did, but instead they hid it, they hid their dirty little secret for seventeen years before Antonio and I discovered them, and even then they wouldn't say anything. But that wasn't the worst of all, no... the worst of all was that this wasn't the first time Germany did that to me, he had done the exactly same thing forty years ago with François and he didn't told me, I discovered everything after the slut came to me telling me how goo my man was in bed... At first I didn't wanted to believe her, I was confident that Ludwig wouldn't cheat on me so I waited patiently for the truth to come out, but the more I waited, the more I started doubting his fidelity. I started noticing little details I hadn't before, he had started acting distant and we had sex more often than not, he started complaining how unskilled I was in bed and how I never know how to kept my mouth shut. __It had broken my heart, it broke it in ways I never thought possible, I felt so much hurt and hatred towards the man I loved, how could he do that to me? specially with France of all people! everyone knew she was always looking for someone to sleep with, the only reason she hadn't contracted any infection was because we as nations don't get sick, at least not with mundane things._

_My mind had become so full of memories of the past I hadn't notice my body had started getting a little to warm and suddenly my legs gave out from bellow me._

_"Ack!" I cried in pain at the impact on the floor, I was sure my left knee was bleeding._

_"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked me politely, I would recognize that voice anywhere._

_"Japan!" I exclaimed happily, I hadn't seen him since we saved Federico almost ten years ago._

_"It's been a while Felicia" he nodded politely at me offering his hand which I took gladly "you have grown beautifully" he praised me and I blushed brightly._

_"T-thank you" I smiled shyly._

_"You are welcome" he smiled one of those rare smiles._

_"I don't want to sound rude but... what are you doing here?" I asked him confused, I still had four or five years until this body wore out._

_"Feli I... your body is wearing out faster then we thought" he explained and my eyes widened "we never considered what would happen i you even used Dying Will Flames" he said with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry but... you don't have more than a few months, this body is already at it's limit" he said pointing at my bleeding leg, it looked not only had if been cut but also somehow burned and now that I thought about it, my body felt abnormally warm, what's with that?_

_"Is it just me or is it a little hot here?" I asked him fanning myself with my hand, my words sounding a little slurred, almost like I was drunk._

_"Oh no!" his face changes into a panicked one, that was knew, I don't think I ever saw Kiku panicking before. He started looking for something on his pockets, I hadn't noticed before but he was wearing normal clothes, not his normal ones -meaning his military clothes- it made him look... normal... human... did I looked like that too to him? a__ few second later he took out a small bottle with a green liquid in it, it looked disgusting "here, drink this" he ordered giving me the small bottle and I grimaced at the smell, it was awful!_

_"Do I really need to?" I asked him putting my puppy eyes._

_"E-ehm... yes you do, it will stop the 'decomposition' process your body is going through for a little while, at least until we can take you to Italy" he explained and I did what he said with hopes of spending a little more time with my friends and tutor, what I didn't expected was getting knocked out._

_Stupid Japan, he could have told me._

* * *

_After I was knocked out by the strange liquid, Kiku moved me to his house, since my guardians were most probably looking for me and it wouldn't be good for wither of us to be find in the middle of the street like that. I had woken up dizzy and confused, Kiku ordered me to go home and he helped me a little, he carried me half of the trip but the other half I had to walk it alone_

_When I finally reached home my mother and friends had hysteric, asking me where I was or what happened to me. I obviously wasn't able to answered them and kept my mouth shut even when Reborn threatened me with his Leon-gun pointed at my head, I had better things to be afraid of right now._

_My mom had finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going to say anything and ushered everyone out proceeding to help me up, at least I had them out of my hair for now..._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

I grimaced a little as reminisced that memory, they still hadn't dropped the subject and it was becoming a little too much for me.

"Tsuna?" Reborn yelled from downstairs.

"In my room!" I yelled in return and wiped the tears off my eyes, wouldn't want them to see them.

"You okay?" he asked me softly as he walked inside my room and seated himself next to me. He had started acting like this since my first 'attack' as he calls them, I don't know why he did but it somehow hurt me, what is going to happen when I 'die'?

"Y-yeah" I muttered with a weak smile.

"You sure? Yamamoto said your Intuition acted a while ago" he said putting his hand on my forehead checking my temperature.

"I... I think something b-bad is going to happen" I said avoiding looking into his eyes, I knew if I did I would probably brake down crying.

"Something bad?" he asked, his voice coated with a little worry.

"Yeah, but I don't know what" I felt him nodding.

"Okay, I will look into it, thanks for the warning" he said with a small smile before he stood up and went looking for my guardians.

_'I'm sorry Reborn'_ I thought with tears in my eyes _'I'm really sorry'_

* * *

It has been three weeks since the activity first started and everything was going perfectly well for me.

I had managed to get a contract with Russia _(Enma)_, Japan _(Yamamoto-kun and Chrome)_, Britain and America, we were planning to 'destroying' France and Germany _(what?I'm very vengeful)_ and we were debating our strategies when I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath well and I started coughing uncontrollably. It hurt me too much I couldn't even stand up straight and Enma along with Yamamoto-kun and Kyoko-chan ran to aid me.

"Tsuna-chan? are you okay?" asked Kyoko-chan worriedly.

"Maybe you should sit down" Enma suggested and Yamamoto-kun quickly got a chair but before I could sit on it bile raising to my throat and I froze, was I actually going to puke in the middle if the classroom?

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto-kun asked me confused when another wave of pain washed over me and my knees gave out under me making me fall, one of my hands was still clutching my chest while the other covered my mouth.

"Bossu!" Chrome exclaimed and knelt down besides me rubbing small circles on my back, it seemed to help me down a little but the another wave of pain watched over me and this time I couldn't stop myself and coughed, warm liquid pouring from my mouth, but that didn't mattered to me anymore, I was frozen i shock and fright, it was still too soon, I was supposed to have a little more time, why? why now?

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto-kun called me but I was to shocked to move, I was still looking at the hand that was covering my mouth until a few seconds ago.

"Quickly call an ambulance!" I heard the teacher yell over the commotion but my eyes were still on the liquid.

Red liquid.

_Blood._

_My_ blood.

This was it.

I was _dying_.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope I didn't mae you guys wait a lot Xo**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

***Sensei: teacher.**

***Juudaime: tenth.**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
